


Best Friend

by ellyreindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: 3rd person pov but junhoe-centric i guess, Fluff, M/M, Will add tags in the future, or semi-fluff idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyreindaeyo/pseuds/ellyreindaeyo
Summary: It's the first term in University, and Junhoe was just minding his own business until a stranger named Bobby came and disrupted Junhoe's peaceful life.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. You are my best friend.

"Can I sit here?"

Junhoe jerked his head upward to see the source of the voice speaking to him. He was greeted by the warmest smile, with bunny-like teeth and eyes that formed like crescent moons.

"Y-Yeah, sure," Junhoe answered to the stranger and went on to proceed to eat his lunch. Though Junhoe prefers to be alone, it's not like he can say no, it's not like he owned the University's cafeteria. He did make a quick scan of the place to see many tables still unoccupied. He made a quick mental note not to start a fight with a stranger over a table. It was best just to finish his lunch quickly and leave.

"I'm Kim Jiwon, by the way. But you can just call me Bobby," the stranger, well Bobby, said after taking his seat.

Junhoe looked at him, eyes wide, one eyebrow slightly raised, with a face blatantly questioning, 'what do you want?'

Bobby chuckled. "Look," he started, as if starting his defense. "I saw you at Mr. Park's class. I'm a classmate. We have the same major. I just saw you here by coincidence and thought it'd be best to make friends since I still don't know anyone." Bobby then flashed a smile as if to assure Junhoe that he's harmless.

"Right. Ok... I'm Koo Junhoe." Junhoe answered, going back to his lunch, face emotionless. "You can just call me whatever or something."

"Hmm. I prefer 'whatever,' but 'something' is also good," Bobby joked.

_"Aish."_ Junhoe smiled and looked at Bobby. "You know what I mean." 

This earned a laugh from Bobby, and Junhoe went back to stabbing his now well-butchered lunch, thinking of the situation he was currently in, brought by the intrusion of this stranger named Bobby.

"Just eat," Junhoe demanded, and Bobby chuckled.

~~~

Since their first encounter, Junhoe and Bobby were now inseparable. Spending their breaks together, eating lunch together whenever their schedules permit. It mostly began with Bobby just constantly talking and sticking to Junhoe, until Junhoe just surrendered and accepted that he'd never be able to get rid of Bobby. Junhoe just hated to admit that he finds Bobby's company comfortable. Even though the latter keeps on running his mouth whenever they're together and just talk about the most random of things, Junhoe always finds himself listening, smiling and laughing at times because of Bobby's stupid talks. Bobby's presence in Junhoe's life was something Junhoe never expected but, though he won't admit, Junhoe was happy for it.

~~~

"Do you think aliens exist?" Bobby started. The two of them were in the library, books scattered on their table. Junhoe stopped whatever he was writing and turned to Bobby.

" _Yah!_ We're supposed to finish our paper for Mr. Park's class. But yeah, I guess, aliens are more important now," Junhoe answered, voice sarcastic at the end. It was already the end of the first semester, and the two were cramming to finish their end-of-term reports.

"Really, though. Just listen, ok?" Bobby straightened up in his seat, voice serious. Junhoe just crossed his arms. He knows there's no stopping Bobby once he starts one of his nonsensical talks.

"You know how our solar system is at the very edge of the Milky Way galaxy, right?" Bobby continued now that he has Junhoe's attention. "And it's like a tiny dot in that galaxy! And there are still many galaxies out there, so who's to say there are no other life forms out there?"

Junhoe opened his mouth just to close it again instantly. He thought hard about what Bobby just said.

"You see, right?" Bobby questioned, visibly excited to see Junhoe's reaction.

"Well," Junhoe said after some time. "I don't know, ok? And I don't care much about it. What I care about now is finishing this paper. So, if you'd excuse me, I would like to get back to writing." Junhoe then took his pen to continue with his work.

Bobby snickered and gestured to continue with his work as well.

"But really, though," Bobby started again. "Isn't it fun to think they may be studying about us right now? Or maybe they're already amongst us disguising as humans!"

Junhoe stopped once again and sighed, then turned his attention again to Bobby.

"For all I know, you're an alien," Junhoe stated with a straight face.

"Because of my face?" Bobby laughed.

"Huh? What? No, you're handsome," Junhoe blurted, when he made the connection.

Bobby was quiet. It took Junhoe seconds to realize what he just blurted out.

"Wait! Wait! No-" Junhoe panicked.

"So, you think I'm handsome?" Bobby asked.

Junhoe was flushed. "Y-Yeah, but I'm definitely more handsome than you!" he puffed, looking away from Bobby.

"Yes, yes. You're the most handsome guy here on campus," Bobby laughed.

Junhoe wasn't sure if Bobby was serious or joking with that remark.

"Anyway!" Junhoe turned to Bobby, clearing his throat. "What I meant when I said you were an alien was because you're so weird. Just the other day, you were going on about how shrimps are the sea's cockroaches that's why you don't want to eat it."

"In my defense, it's true, you know? Like cockroaches, shrimps are bottom feeders. They scavenge dirt for food." Bobby threw his hands up as if resting his case.

"Shrimps are classified as crustaceans. They- Wait! We don't have time to be discussing this! We have to finish our paper!" Junhoe raised his voice out of frustration.

Bobby was just laughing at Junhoe which earned a glare from the latter.

"Fine. Fine." Bobby snickered and went back to writing his paper.

Junhoe followed suit angrily, mumbling to himself. Junhoe swears Bobby will be the death of him one of these days. How did they even become friends? Junhoe really couldn't comprehend how he's stuck with Bobby.

Junhoe raised his head to glare at Bobby for the second time, mentally cursing him, for all the stress the latter has caused him since the first day they met.

As he looked up, he caught Bobby staring at him, smiling.

“W-What? What is it this time?” Junhoe asked as if wanting to start a fight.

“Nothing.” Bobby laughed and turned his attention to his books.

“ _What’s really up with this guy?”_ Junhoe thought. They’re almost always together every day, but Junhoe still couldn’t guess what Bobby is thinking most of the time.

“Just finish your paper already,” Junhoe demanded.

“Yes, sir!” Bobby saluted, which earned another glare from Junhoe. Bobby just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the summary, will change that in the future lol and disclaimer on the part wherein they were talking about aliens. it's not foreshadowing, this won't turn sci-fi, this is a pure cliche story haha i'm sorry. and oh~ it's my first ever chaptered fic! please bear with me. feedbacks are very much appreciated. thank you!


	2. You’re so beautiful to me.

“Ugh. I’ll never get this done in time…” Junhoe said with an exasperated sigh.

The two of them were in their usual hangout place, a cafe situated right outside the University. It’s only been months since the start of the 2nd semester but Bobby and Junhoe were already bombarded with a mountain of school reports. One is due in two days and Junhoe was nowhere near in finishing it. They were to submit a report on a topic of their choice but Junhoe was having difficulty gathering materials for it.

“Coffee's here.” Bobby intoned as he came back to their table from fetching the coffee they ordered. Junhoe was glued to his laptop, fingers typing frantically.

“You okay?” Bobby asked, now seated, handing Junhoe’s coffee. He figured Junhoe must have not heard him, the former too focused on his work.

Bobby’s question remained unanswered, Junhoe’s eyes were fixed on his screen. Bobby just dismissed it and opened his laptop to work on his reports.

Minutes later, the silence between the two was disrupted by Junhoe groaning and scratching his head furiously. He took notice of his coffee, grabbed it, and downed it in one go.

“Yo, dude. Are you okay?” Bobby asked, looking alarmed.

Junhoe sighed. “Y-yeah. I’m just having a hard time finishing that report for Mr. Park’s class,” Junhoe answered, looking now at Bobby.

“I can help you if you want,” Bobby suggested.

“Really? Wait. No, you don’t have to. You also have a report to write,” Junhoe countered. Though Junhoe was ecstatic from the idea since he needed the help right now, he figured it wouldn’t be fair to Bobby since he also has work to do.

“It’s okay. I’m almost done with mine. I can just finish it later,” Bobby enthused.

Junhoe contemplated for a while. “Are you sure?” Junhoe asked, sounding apologetic.

“I’m sure,” Bobby flashed Junhoe a smile to assure him. “What do you need?”

“Hmm. Just help me search for sources and I can just compile it later,” Junhoe stated.

“Gotcha.” Bobby smiled and proceeded to work on it.

Junhoe gestured to his laptop to work as well. He was about to start typing when his hands stopped midway.

“Thanks,” Junhoe said in a small voice.

“Huh? You said something?” Bobby stopped to look at Junhoe.

“I said thanks,” Junhoe reiterated, now looking at Bobby. “I really appreciate it.”

Bobby chuckled and then flashed Junhoe again with a smile. “No worries.”

Junhoe buried his face back to his laptop, a smile now plastered on his face.

~~~

“So, where should we go?” Bobby inquired.

Bobby and Junhoe were in the middle of a busy street in the city. It was the weekend and the streets were filled with young people busily chattering and enjoying the most out of their day off.

“I was really surprised you asked me to hang out on a weekend. Usually, it’s me who’s annoying you to hang out with me.” Bobby let out a small laugh. “Furthermore, you said you would treat me!” Bobby exclaimed, side glancing Junhoe who was walking with him by his side.

“Ugh,” Junhoe groaned. “Don’t mention it again. Or else, I’ll take it back.” Junhoe crossed his arms, his two eyebrows almost meeting.

Junhoe remembered clearly that embarrassing scene, well, it happened just two days ago. 

~~~

Junhoe was fidgeting in his seat. The usual duo was in the library reviewing their notes for a rumored pop quiz later in the afternoon. Junhoe had been looking at his notes, glancing at Bobby at times.

“What is it?” Bobby asked, turning his attention to Junhoe. “You’ve been fidgeting in your seat the whole time.”

“N-nothing!” Junhoe answered, clearly startled, quickly fixing his eyes on his notes.

“Okay then…” Bobby dismissed, going back to his notes.

“A-actually, if you’re not busy this weekend, let’s go out for lunch or something,” Junhoe stated in one breath, eyes now fixed on Bobby.

Bobby gasped and gestured to cover his mouth as if in surprise by Junhoe’s declaration.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Bobby asked in jest.

“W-what? N-no. I’ll treat you as thanks for helping me with my report!” Junhoe defended, face getting redder by the minute.

“I’m just kidding.” Bobby laughed. “That’s what’s you’ve been fidgeting about? It was nothing. You don’t have to treat me for it.”

“I want to,” Junhoe countered, face now back to its original color.

Bobby chuckled. “Okay, I’ll take you up for it. I have nothing better to do on the weekend, anyway. I’ll look forward to it.” Bobby smiled.

~~~

“So, where are we going?” Bobby asked, interrupting Junhoe’s train of thoughts.

“You decide. I’ll let you pick,” Junhoe answered.

“Then, I’ll pick one where it’s expensive,” Bobby teased, visibly excited, looking left and right for potential restaurant target.

“ _Yah,_ I’m a struggling college student just like you,” Junhoe reminded. “Just pick somewhere cheap.”

Bobby snickered and continued his attempt of finding the perfect restaurant.

Junhoe’s phone started ringing. He fetched it from his pocket to see who was calling. It was his older sister, Yejin. He then gestured to Bobby to excuse himself to take the call to which Bobby nodded.

“Hello?” Junhoe greeted. Bobby fetched his phone as well to play with it while waiting for Junhoe’s phone call to end.

“What!?” Junhoe’s voice was loud. Bobby was startled and looked at him.

Junhoe was frozen from where he was standing, his phone now tightly clutched by both hands. Bobby could see Junhoe’s body shaking, eyes wide like in shock.

Bobby pocketed his phone immediately and clasped Junhoe’s shoulders with both hands.

“What is it?” Bobby asked in alarm. Bobby could feel Junhoe’s body shaking. “What is it?” Bobby asked again, calmly, encouraging Junhoe to speak.

Junhoe looked at Bobby, tears already forming in his eyes.

“M-Mom…” Junhoe started, voice shaking. “Hospital… an accident…” The tears forming from Junhoe’s eyes started rolling. Junhoe was crying.

Bobby tightened his hold on Junhoe’s shoulders. “It’s alright. It’s gonna be okay,” Bobby assured Junhoe. “Let’s go to the hospital first.”

Bobby hailed a taxi immediately and the two were now on their way to the hospital. Junhoe managed to answer when Bobby asked him which hospital his mother was in.

Junhoe already stopped crying but his body was still shaking. His mind filled with worries, he couldn’t think straight. The taxi ride seemed like it was taking forever for them to reach the hospital. Tears were now forming again in his eyes, thinking of the worst-case scenario.

Just then, Junhoe could feel a warm and firm hand on top of his cold and shaking hands. It was Bobby’s. A sense of comfort flooded through Junhoe and he felt his nerves slowly calming down. Bobby held Junhoe’s hand for the whole duration of that taxi ride.

~~~

“What? You just sprained your ankle?” Junhoe asked, voice filled with relief.

Junhoe was standing by the door. The moment they arrived at the hospital, they hurriedly searched for Junhoe’s mother’s room, only to be surprised to see his mother and sister chatting and laughing the moment they opened the door.

“Yeah. I rode my bike for some exercise then I fell and sprained my ankle,” Junhoe’s mother said with a hearty laugh. “Why are you so out of breath?” She asked when she saw her son looking so distraught.

“Yejin said you had an accident,” Junhoe said in exasperation, feeling his knees going weak.

“ _Aigoo_. You hanged up the phone and didn’t let me finish talking _,_ ” Yejin reprimanded.

Junhoe sighed heavily, relief coursing through his body. Now, he just felt stupid and embarrassed for making a scene in front of Bobby. Junhoe heard Bobby let out a little laugh. Junhoe wished he could crawl into a hole right now.

~~~ 

“I better go,” Bobby said to Junhoe. They were now outside the room after Bobby excused himself and said his goodbyes to Junhoe’s mother and sister.

“Yeah. I better stay and help Mom get home. Sorry about today. I guess, I owe you another one,” Junhoe said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

“No worries.” Bobby smiled.

“Thank you for today,” Junhoe continued, eyes on the floor. “To be honest, my mind went blank, and I didn’t know what to do. I’m glad you were there with me.”

“ _Aigoo_.” Bobby chuckled and patted Junhoe’s head. “You’re always welcome.”

Junhoe was surprised. It was the first time Bobby ever patted Junhoe’s head. Bobby was a rough-type of guy and for Bobby to do a quite intimate gesture, Junhoe’s mind went completely blank in surprise. Junhoe looked up to see Bobby smiling widely at him, eyes forming crescents.

Bobby ruffled Junhoe’s hair one last time then said goodbye. Junhoe just stood there waving his hand until Bobby was already out of his sight. Seconds later, Junhoe was crouching on the floor, his hands clasped together tightly on his chest. Mind still blank, the loud thumping of his heart muting any thoughts in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the taxi and hospital scene were inspired by the manga Last Game (check it out~^^) what do you think of this chapter? feedback are very much appreciated~
> 
> ***  
> hello~ sorry this au will go on hiatus T∆T i'm really busy with work. so many deadlines ackk  
> will be back soon! maybe i'll update this in one go. maybe, idk. i'm sorry_ _ ")


End file.
